


Freezer return

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Abduction, Action/Adventure, F/M, Family, Love, fight
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il cell game è in arrivo, ma per Vegeta ci saranno battaglie non previste. La gigantesca cavalletta cyborg non è l'unica minaccia.





	1. Chapter 1

Freezer return

Vegeta strinse le braccia incrociate, assottigliò lo sguardo e intravide l'angolo.

< Tra due giorni ci sarà il combattimento. E mi tocca anche camminare al buio > pensò. Strinse le

labbra, girò l'angolo. < Quella specie di cavalletta troppo cresciuta... sarò io a batterla 'sta volta > si

disse.

Sentì una serie di singhiozzi bassi, aggrottò le sopracciglia e accelerò l'andatura. Delle urla provenivano da dietro la terza porta sul corridoio, il principe la guardò. < La donna starà ancora lavorando... >. Aprì ed entrò, raggiunse la culla e guardò dentro.

Trunks dimenava le braccia, gli occhi chiusi e le guance rigate di lacrime, batteva i piedi sulla coperta per metà riversa in terra e urlava, le guance erano paonazze.

Vegeta piegò la schiena, mise le mani nella culla e afferrò il bambino sotto la schiena, lo sollevò e se lo mise davanti al volto. 

Trunks batté le palpebre, gli occhi azzurro intenso guardarono l'uomo e sporse la bocca a cuore. 

Il principe gli fece poggiare il capo nell'incavo del gomito, tenendolo su un braccio. 

"Quella donna non ti presta troppa attenzione" sussurrò.

Trunks sbadigliò, si accoccolò contro il petto del padre e chiuse gli occhi, si portò il dito in bocca e tornò a dormire. 

Vegeta strinse le labbra, lo rimise nella culla e lo coprì.

Riconobbe il suono di passi che si avviciavano, raggiunse l'angolo della stanza accostandosi alla parete. Trattenne il fiato e guardò la porta.

Vide Bulma varcare l'uscio, la donna batté contro un comodino, fece due passi indietro e urtò il braccio contro l'anta dell'armadio, si mosse di lato sbattendo contro la lampada, mise le mani in avanti e tastò il bordo della culla. 

"Oh... ma dorme" sussurrò. Si grattò il capo, sbuffò. "Eppure l'avevo sentito piangere" borbottò. Si voltò verso la parete, fece due passi avanti.

Vegeta si mosse di lato. < Quella donna imbranata viene verso di me > pensò. Sentì sotto il guanto il bordo della finestra, la vide avvicinarsi ancora e saltò oltre il bordo.

Si sporse, batté gli occhi per la luce, aggrottò le sopracciglia e cercò l'inventrice con lo sguardo. 

Bulma sospirò. 

"Oh, ora va meglio" disse. Raggiunse l'armadio, aprì le ante e strinse le labbra. Si sfilò la maglietta, la buttò in terra, slacciò il reggiseno e lo lanciò. Sollevò una gamba, saltellò sfilandosi lo stivale e lo tirò, la calzatura batté contro il comodino.

Fece lo stesso con l'altra scarpa, la tirò e la sentì sbattere contro la lampada, che finì in terra. 

"Maledizione" ringhiò la donna. Slacciò la cintura, i pantaloni le scivolarono lungo le gambe e lei li scavalcò, li calciò via e sospirò.

Vegeta si leccò le labbra vedendola piegarsi in avanti, seguì la linea dei glutei fino a quella dei seni nudi. Bulma si rizzò e infilò la camicia da notte lunga fino alle ginocchia, il principe si morse il labbro. < Spettacolo finito > pensò.

Diede le spalle alla finestra e si allontanò in volo. 

Superò la città, il vento gli appiattiva i capelli contro la schiena. 

Atterrò in una landa deserta, divaricò leggermente le gambe e respirò affondo. 

< Cominciamo > si disse.

"Uno". Ripeté il gesto con la sinistra. "Uno". Fece di nuovo con la destra. "Due". Ancora con la sinistra, strinse le labbra. "Due". Diede una decina di colpi con entrambe le braccia, strusciò i piedi in terra.

Tirò un altro pugno con la destra.

"Dodici". 

Fece lo stesso con la sinistra. 

"Dodici". Ripeté il gesto venti volte, il sudore colò lungo la fronte e aggrottò le sopracciglia. Colpì con la destra. 

"Trentadue". 

Ripeté con la sinistra, sentiva il guanto umido di sudore. 

"Trentadue".

Continuò alternando i pugni per altre dieci volte, piegò appena le ginocchia, prese fiato e ripeté altre sette volte. Sferrò un colpo più forte con la destra, l'aria fischiò. 

"Cinquanta" sussurrò. Ripeté con la sinistra, lo spostamento d'aria scheggiò una pietra. 

"Cinquanta" mormorò. Abbassò le braccia.

Si mise seduto in terra, prese fiato e chiuse gli occhi. < E' l'ultima occasione che ho di dormire. E quella maledetta esplosione di tre giorni fa brucia ancora > pensò. Si stese in terra, strinse le gambe al petto e chiuse gli occhi.

_ Gli occhi brillarono, il ghigno si allargò e piegò il capo.  _

_ "Dove credi di scappare, principino?".  _

_ Vegeta fece due passi indietro, deglutì e una gocciolina di sudore gli scivolò lungo il capo. Si voltò e iniziò a correre, il corridoio era buio e la risata di Freezer risuonava nelle sue orecchie. _

_ Il principe saltò all'indietro trovandosi davanti il mostro, alzò le braccia mettendole davanti al volto. Freezer mise le mani a conca, una sfera arancione brillò nei suoi palmi e li alzò, la luce proveniente dagli occhi s'intensificò. _

_ Vegeta provò a muoversi, le gambe gli tremavano e prese ad ansimare, aprì la bocca cercando aria, sentiva fitte alla schiena, ai fianchi e ai polmoni, il cuore gli pulsava nelle orecchie.  _

_ Freezer ghignò ampiamente.  _

_ “Rimani mio, principino. Qualsiasi cosa tu possa fare”. _

_ Il principe provò a muovere la gamba, il piede era incastrato. Abbassò lo sguardo, il sangue macchiava il pavimento del corridoio. Si piegò in avanti e portò la mano alla bocca, sputò sangue e spalancò gli occhi, il petto era aperto da un buco all'altezza del cuore.  _

_ Freezer lo sollevò per il collo con la coda, lo guardò negli occhi. _

_ “Tutto ciò che è tuo mi appartiene e lo farà per sempre”. _

_ Vegeta portò le mani alla gola, chiuse gli occhi e aprì la bocca cercando aria, mosse le gambe e digrignò i denti.  _

_ Freezer strinse con più forza, ghignò. _

_ “Non dimenticarlo mai,  **mio mercenario** ”. _

_ Il principe annaspò, sentì la cassa toracica fare male e i muscoli non gli rispondevano, chiuse gli occhi. _

Vegeta spalancò gli occhi, scattò seduto e si portò una mano alla gola. Ansimò, delle goccioline di sudore scivolarono oltre il mento e l'uomo prese un respiro profondo. Piegò le gambe, poggiò i piedi in terra e batté le palpebre. Sentì un fruscio, saltò all'indietro acquattandosi nell'ombra e puntò un ki blaster davanti a sé. Mirai Trunks alzò le mani, avanzò di due passi.

“Padre, sono io” disse.

Il principe abbassò la mano, l'onda svanì e incrociò le braccia, guardò il ragazzo.

“Trunks è stato rapito” fece Mirai.

L'uomo strinse le labbra, si morse quello inferiore.

“Non potrebbe essere solo scappato dalla culla?” chiese.

Mirai si passò una mano tra i capelli lilla.

“C'erano tracce d'olio”.

_ “Tutto ciò che è tuo mi appartiene e lo farà per sempre”. _

Scosse il capo, grugnì irritato.

< Come fa il moccioso a chiamarsi per nome da solo? > si chiese.

Saltò, spiccò il volo e fece un cenno con il capo.

“Muoviti!” ordinò.

Partì, superò il deserto, i capelli gli aderivano al collo e sentiva il sudore scendere lungo la schiena.

“Non fare pazzie, donna” ringhiò.

Avvistò la Capsule, digrignò i denti.

“È tutta colpa tua, Kakarot” borbottò.

Atterrò sul davanzale della finestra.


	2. Chapter 2

Freezer return

Atterrò sul davanzale della finestra.

"Eccoti finalmente!" urlò Bulma. Il camice bianco che indossava era mezzo sbottonato, i capelli azzurri erano gonfi e arruffati. Strinse un pugno e assottigliò gli occhi arrossati.

"Maledetto scimmione, ora mi riporti da mio figlio!" strillò isterica. Strabuzzò gli occhi e sbatté la scarpa sul pavimento.

“Starnazzare come la povera oca che sei non ti riporterà il tuo moccioso” rispose il moro. Incrociò le braccia e fece un paio di passi avanti. 

Mirai Trunks deglutì e atterrò dietro di lui, fece un passo avanti. Guardò la madre e indietreggiò al punto di partenza.

“E’ colpa del tuo essere alieno se in questa casa non ci può essere pace” sibilò l’azzurra. Tirò su con il naso e allungò il braccio, indicandolo con l’indice. La mano le tremava e il dito si piegò leggermente. 

L’uomo alzò il mento, avanzò, le passò accanto e la superò.

Bulma abbassò il braccio e singhiozzò chinando il capo.

“Mamma…” sussurrò il glicine, avvicinandosi. 

La donna rialzò il capo e le iridi azzurre le brillarono.

“Tutto bene, ora ti ritroviamo” biascicò. Forzò un sorriso e gli mostrò un pollice alzato. 

Mirai Trunks annuì. La donna mise una mano sul fianco, si voltò e si mise a correre verso il marito.

< Resti forte in ogni dimensione > pensò il figlio.

Bulma raggiunse il marito, era piegato e guardava la scia di olio nerastro sul pavimento, c'era una striscia grossa al centro che la rendeva più chiara rispetto ai contorni e alcuni punti del pavimento puliti a forma di piccoli cerchi.

"Io non penso che nessun animale possa lasciare impronte simili…" sussurrò la terrestre.

Vegeta strofinò pollice e indice, sul guanto bianco era rimasto dell'olio, lo annusò.

_ Gli occhi scintillarono, si leccò le labbra pulendole da una striscia di sangue e ondeggiò la coda. _

< Un 'animale' sì… > pensò.

Alzò il capo e seguì con lo sguardo la striscia, digrignò i denti e si mise in piedi, avanzò a passo svelto.

"Quale? Un tipo di dinosauro di città? Nessun mio robot è impazzito. Pensi un concorrente della ditta?" chiese velocemente Bulma. Ansimò, accelerò guardando la schiena del marito allontanarsi. Si piegò e si mise a correre a perdifiato.

"Insomma, dove le hai già viste quelle impronte?!" strillò e la voce le uscì roca.

Vegeta si voltò verso di lei, i capelli ondeggiarono nel movimento e le iridi si scurirono. 

"Niente che riguardi te, donna" sibilò. Piegò le ginocchia, si diede la spinta e si sollevò in volo. 

Mirai Trunks corse verso l'azzurra, guardò il padre a mezz'aria. 

"Aspetta!" gli urlò.

La terrestre saltò e gli afferrò lo stivaletto.

"Ce-certo che… mi… mi riguar… da… "disse, scoppiando a piangere, le lacrime le scesero lungo le guance e fu scossa da un brivido.

"E' mio figlio! E perciò lo voglio cercare anch'io!" ringhiò. Mostro i denti e arricciò il naso.

Vegeta piegò il ginocchio sollevandola, l'afferrò per il bordo della maglia del pigiama. 

" _Ma_  sei pazza? Prima scoppi a piangere e poi ringhi?". Se la mise in spalla, le strinse i fianchi e sbuffò. Guardò Mirai, indicò con il capo dietro di sé. 

"Tu vai di là. Io e la gallina schizzata andiamo verso le montagne. Se trovi qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, aumenta l'aura". 

Trunks annuì, sfiorò il manico della spada e il Principe arcuò le sopracciglia. 

< Spero che il moccioso abbia capito > pensò. Osservò il figlio volare via, strinse la presa sulla donna.

L'azzurra lo abbracciò e strofinò il viso sulla sua spalla.

pensò.

"Sì, sono pazza che mi sono messa con uno sporco assassino che se n'è andato appena sono rimasta incinta" sibilò.

Gli diede un pizzicotto al braccio e lo colpì con un colpo di mento.

"Con una serie di motivazioni astruse per altro. Pensi davvero che essere una rampolla non significhi avere gli occhi di tutti addosso?! Ci si aspetta da me che sappia gestire le cose come un uomo senza scrupoli, sempre geniale e innovativo. Mio caro 'mercenario perfetto' che tutti guardavano con odio e ossessione" si lamentò.

Vegeta ghignò, la guardò e i suoi occhi brillarono. 

"Se fossi un uomo senza scrupoli ti butterei giù, non credi, donna nell'ampolla?".

"Sono la madre di tuo figlio, scimmione decerebrato e analfabeta! E se mi butti giù mi faccio salvare da Goku e ti cornifico con lui" ribatté piccata l'azzurra. Gli diede un calcio nella gamba. "R - A - M - P - O - L - L - A.Non ampolla" spiegò.

Il principe ringhiò, partì a tutta velocità e i capelli gli si schiacciarono contro la schiena. Si fermò di botto, guardò Bulma. "Dillo ancora e la prossima volta ti lancio" minacciò.

< Se quel bastardo di Kakaroth ti sfiora con un solo dito, gli spezzo le gambe, lo castro e … no, aspetta, chi se ne frega di quello che fa la donna?! >.

"Ma sei scemo?! Mi hai fatto venire un colpo, bestia con l'albero di natale nero in testa!  _Fulminello_ fumato" gli urlò l'azzurra. Gli fece la linguaccia guardandolo in faccia e si voltò, alzando il mento.

Lui le fece girare il capo, la baciò e la fissò negli occhi. "Sei la madre di 'mio' figlio" sussurrò. Guardò avanti, riprese il volo guardando dritto. < E vedi di capire che intendo che sei mia, donna dai capelli color mare >.

"Fino alla prossima volta in cui te ne vai" sussurrò lei. Appoggiò il capo nell'incavo del collo di lui, strofinando la tempia sulla sua spalla e la fronte sul suo collo.

Vegeta grugnì, la strinse più forte e si guardò attorno, Si fermò, dilatò gli occhi e una gocciolina gli scese lungo la fronte. "Pensavo fosse lui, ma… " borbottò. Deglutì, guardò il volto di Freezer inciso nella montagna e aggrottò le sopracciglia. < Poteva anche scriverci 'Il grande Freezer è qui per te, Vegeta' > pensò.

"Lui chi?" biascicò Bulma, tenendo gli occhi chiusi. < Come fa a farmi sentire protetta è un mistero > rifletté.

Vegeta sospirò, si abbassò fino a davanti il volto di pietra. "Perché non guardi chi ha rapito il tuo bebè adorato?".

Bulma uscì il capo e guardò la roccia davanti a lei. Socchiuse un occhio e ingrandì un'altro.

< Mi ricorda un po' qualcosa > pensò dubbiosa.

"Un megalomane che non sa scolpire le orecchie?" domandò.

Vegeta sogghignò, assottigliò lo sguardo e piegò il capo. "Quando vedremo Freezer, gli dirò cosa pensi di lui" sibilò. Atterrò, strinse la presa si fianchi della donna. < Alle volte me lo ricordo perché mi piace questa azzurra > pensò.

"Non era morto due volte?" domandò a bassa voce la giovane. Lo lasciò andare e scese, sistemandosi dietro le sue spalle. Si alzò sulle punte e guardò oltre la spalla del moro una porta d'acciaio.

"Ci sarà un qualche codice per aprirla, dovrei riuscirci" sussurrò.

"Non era morto due volte?" domandò a bassa voce la giovane. Lo lasciò andare e scese, sistemandosi dietro le sue spalle. Si alzò sulle punte e guardò oltre la spalla del moro una porta d'acciaio.

"Ci sarà un qualche codice per aprirla, dovrei riuscirci" sussurrò.

Vegeta si avvicinò alla porta, guardò la donna, sbuffò e fece un passo laterale. "Prego. Conoscendo quell'essere ci saranno petali di rose e un tappeto rosso all'entrata". Incrociò le braccia, strusciò lo stivaletto in terra. < E un’insegna con su scritto 'Bentornato Mercenary' > aggiunse mentalmente.

"Devi proprio odiarlo se non hai fatto saltare una porta" sussurrò la donna. Ridacchiò, gli passò accanto e raggiunse la porta. Si chiuse il camice e ne trasse un cacciavite. Svitò le viti che tenevano il pannello, infilò dei guanti, abbassò gli occhiali da lavoro e staccò due fili. Osservò le scintille e staccò altri sei fili. Li unì diversamente attorcigliando tra loro i fili di rame. Richiuse il pannello e ci rimise le viti. "Una parola d'ordine che potrebbe usare? Anche se adesso potrei digitarne una a caso e si aprirebbe, temo in qualche allarme nascosto" spiegò con tono professionale.

Vegeta strinse le labbra. "… Mercenary. Prova Mercenary" le disse. Si avvicinò alla porta, alzò lo sguardo e osservò la roccia, intravedeva le labbra di Freezer. < Spero di aver sbagliato. Vorrei non ricordarmi nulla di nulla > pensò.

La donna digitò e il pannello si illuminò di verde. La porta si spostò di lato aprendosi.

"Era giusta…" mormorò Bulma. Strinse le labbra e una ruga dubbiosa le apparve sulla fronte. Si voltò e guardò Vegeta.

"Non è strano? Da un megalomane mi aspettavo Freezer sovrano assoluto dell'universo. Goku dice che era convinto di essere invincibile" spiegò.

Il Principe le prese il polso, avanzò di due passi superando la porta. Un tappeto rosso iniziava dalla soglia e proseguiva lungo l'interno della montagna, Vegeta abbassò il capo e chiuse gli occhi, trascinò la donna con sé. "Kakaroth non lo conosce" disse. < E almeno non ci sono le rose. Forse me lo sto scordando > si disse.

"Vegeta, così mi fai male" rispose Bulma. Alzò il capo e lo osservò. < Ha un tono strano e un'espressione preoccupata >. Deglutì e si passò la lingua sulle labbra. "Pensi abbia fatto del male a nostro figlio?" domandò. Sbatté gli occhi, il luogo era in ombra e la porta si richiuse alle sue spalle.

Vegeta le lasciò il polso, incrociò le braccia e alzò il capo, sentì odore di rose e si morse il labbro, abbassò la testa e i ciuffi della fiamma gli coprirono la fronte e gli occhi. "Scenografico com'è, sta aspettando noi per iniziare" rispose. Calpestò due petali di rose, seguivano il tappeto da metà fino a delle scalette. Si accesero dei riflettori puntando ad una culla.

L'azzurra si mise a correre verso la culla e si sporse, il battito del suo cuore era accelerato. C'era un cuscino di seta bianco e una copertina di raso con tema a fiori, ma la culla era vuota. Si rialzò e si voltò verso il saiyan,

"Qui non c'è" sussurrò.

Vegeta le sorrise sardonico. 

"Ovviamente" disse. Incrociò le braccia, avanzò sul tappeto e spostò con lo stivaletto una rosa intera, guardò la donna. "Vieni" ordinò. Fece qualche passo avanti. < Allora, probabilmente ci sarà un letto a baldacchino. Probabilmente con qualche bella prostituta delle sue. Anche se spero se la sia risparmiata, la donna la ucciderebbe… ci sarà anche una stanza di saibamen morti e magari anche una statua della sua coda > pensò.

Bulma si mise dietro di lui e deglutì.

"Meno male che ho portato la capsula oplà con la mia roccia nascondiglio" sussurrò. Rabbrividì e si aggrappò al braccio del saiyan.

Lui scosse il capo, roteò gli occhi e continuò a camminare. Sentì odore di cadavere, sfregò i denti tra loro e vide una pila di corpi ammassati, emanavano fumo nerastro e dei pezzi di arti erano sparpagliati in giro. Vegeta mise la mano sugli occhi di Bulma, un'insegna brillò. 'Ho preparato il tuo pasto di benvenuto preferito, principino'.

"Che succede? Cos'è questa puzza di uova marce abbrustolite?" chiese l'azzurra. Tossì e espirò con la naso. Si strinse più forte al braccio e di lui e si lasciò trascinare con gli occhi coperti.

Vegeta superò la stanza, tolse la mano dagli occhi della donna e se la appoggiò al fianco, riprese a camminare. Teneva lo sguardo alto e la schiena ritta, senza alcuna espressione.

"Si può sapere che succede? Vegeta, mi stai facendo paura" si lamentò Bulma con voce incerta. Gli accarezzò il braccio con la mano tremante.

Lui abbassò il capo, le iridi si oscurarono e strinse le labbra. Scosse il capo e sogghignò. "Vuoi restare qui e rintanarti dietro la tua roccia?" tentò.

"Vengo con te" sussurrò. Si voltò e vide davanti a loro un letto a baldacchino. Le coperte erano blu con dei disegni di petali di fiori di ciliegio. E una lapide al centro tra i due cuscini con sotto un bigliettino.

"Che cos'è?" domandò, sporgendosi.

Vegeta fece una smorfia, girò il capo dall'altro lato. "Un letto. Vuoi testare se è morbido o ci muoviamo?" chiese. Avanzò, lanciò un'occhiata al bigliettino. "E non leggere quell'affare" ordinò.

Bulma si appoggiò al letto e lesse mentalmente. < Buon riposo, principino >. Alzò il capo e guardò la lapide. < Qui giacciono Radisch e Nappa, rei di fedeltà a un moccioso >. Si rizzò e si riavvicinò al marito. "Sì, muoviamoci" biascicò, sentendo la gola secca.

Vegeta guardò la lapide, strinse i denti e avanzò lungo il tappeto. < Quante volte può frantumarmi la vita quell'essere? Kakaroth… 'sta volta posso dirlo davvero che è tutta colpa tua! > pensò.

Bulma si sporse sulle punte appoggiando le mani sulla spalla del principe dei saiyan e lo baciò sulla guancia. "Non avevi detto di muoverci?" chiese gentilmente.

Vegeta grugnì, incrociò le braccia e camminò avanti, sentì delle urla e un piano, accelerò trovandosi davanti un altare di pietra, su una tavola circondata da candele stava legato il piccolo Trunks intento a dimenarsi e urlare, le guance rosse e gli occhi chiusi.

"Trunks!" urlò Bulma. Scattò correndo verso l'altare.

Vegeta l'afferrò per la vita e l'attirò a sé, la strinse. "Ohy, ferma" sussurrò. 

Un riflettore puntò la cima di una rampa di scale, Freezer sogghignò e ondeggiò il calice che aveva in mano, la pelle totalmente ricoperta d'acciaio scintillò sotto la luce e Freezer scese le scale, la vestaglia di seta ondeggiò. 

"Sei venuto a trovarmi finalmente" disse.

Scese lentamente dalla rampa di scale, facendosi avanti.

Il bordo della sua vestaglia rossa strofinò sul pavimento nero a specchio insieme alla coda. Si sciolse la cintura gialla e lunga di seta che indossava facendola cadere a terra. La vestaglia si aprì mostrando il suo corpo. Si portò il bicchiere di vino che teneva nella zampa destra alla bocca e sorseggiò. Lo allontanò, la luce delle candele brillava riflessa sulla superficie trasparente. Si tolse la vestaglia facendola cadere a terra e il bicchiere di vino esplose lanciando frammenti di vetro e vino ovunque. Un campo di forza giallino circondato da fulmini difese Freezer. 

Bulma urlò, si nascose dietro un pilastro di ferro. Guardò il figlio, si voltò verso l’alieno dalle fattezze di lucertola, nuovamente il figlio e deglutì.

< Rivoglio il mio bambino e scappare! > si disse.


	3. Chapter 3

Freezer return

"Mecafreezer, che nostalgia...” sibilò Vegeta. Strinse i pugni, piegò le braccia e inarco leggermente la schiena. “Vedo che sei rimasto lo stesso essere disgustoso”. Aggiunse. Mostrò i denti stringendoli tra loro. Scese dal capo fino alle zampe, era totalmente fatto di metallo lucido. Sul petto e sul capo uscivano delle protuberanze bluastre, la placca sulla testa, quelle sul braccio, sulle cosce e nel basso ventre erano rigate. “... o anche peggio". Il challenge scattò raggiungendolo al viso, al collo e al petto con una serie di colpi di coda. Le frustate aprirono una serie di ferite sulla pelle e di strappi sulla battle suit del principe dei saiyan. Vegeta si parò il viso con le braccia e indietreggio. Alzò le braccia e allontanò l’avversario con un’esplosione di aura, l’energia brillò di bianco accecando la terrestre. 

Il nemico ridacchiò, unì medio e indice e lanciò una decina di lame violacee. 

Vegeta schivò quella diretta al viso, saltò per scansare quelle dirette alle gambe. Una lo raggiunse ai capelli staccandogliene una ciocca e un’altra al fianco, aprendogli una profonda ferita. 

Vegeta ricadde a terra e saltò all’indietro evitando un colpo di coda dato da Freezer con un movimento a capriola. 

La creatura continuò a girare su se stessa, raggiungendolo con una serie di calci. 

Il principe dei saiyan lo allontanò con una testata, sulla fronte si aprì una ferita da cui uscì in rivolo di sangue. 

Freezer lo raggiunse con un colpo laterale di coda che lo fece sbattere contro la parete. La roccia si sgretolò lasciando intravedere una lamina metallica.

< Questo maledetto resta troppo veloce > rifletté il saiyan, portandosi una mano al fianco ferito. Vide Freezer volare verso di lui, si spostò e tentò di raggiungere il nemico con un calcio alla schiena e un cannone gallick. Freezer utilizzò l’immagine residua schivandoli. Spostò il capo evitando una serie di pugni e levitando mosse a destra e a sinistra le zampe tirando indietro il ventre per schivare i calci. Allargò le braccia e aprì la mano lanciando una serie di piccole ondine violacee dai polpastrelli e dal palmo. 

Vegeta indietreggiò spiccando il volo per evitarle. Si nascose dietro uno stalattite, un kienzan violaceo lo tagliò a metà. Lo roccia cadde a terra spaccandosi in mille pezzi.

“Attento dannazione! C’è Trunks!” strillò Bulma a pieni polmoni. 

Vegeta chinò il capo cercando con lo sguardo il figlio. 

Freezer ridacchiò e con uno scatto lo raggiunse con un pugno allo stomaco. 

Vegeta si piegò sputando sangue e tentò di colpire con un’onda in pieno viso la lucertola. 

Vegeta schivò e parò il pugno successivo del principe dei saiyan. Gli afferrò il braccio stringendolo e gli percorse il corpo con una serie di scosse elettriche. 

Le onde giallastre crearono un campo di forza intorno al principe dei saiyan. 

Vegeta sentì il corpo bruciare in preda agli spasmi, spalancò la bocca e urlò a pieni polmoni. La vista gli si oscurò e sentì il petto pulsargli.

“Sei in mio potere” sussurrò Freezer. Si leccò le labbra e guardò il figlio. “Spazzerò via la tua famigliola e tornerai mio” sibilò. 

Il principe dei saiyan ruggì, l’onda d’urto scaravento poco lontano il changellin. 

Vegeta gridò più forte, il campo di forza scomparve e una serie di fulmini caddero intorno a lui. Gli occhi gli divennero bianchi, i capelli dorati e un’aura splendente lo circondò. Il supersaiyan si voltò e assottigliò gli occhi dalle iridi verde-acqua. Ghignò e allungò la mano.

“Trema di paura” sibilò. Scoppiò a ridere, osservando Freezer rimettersi in piedi. “Bing Bang Attack!” urlò. L’onda investì in pieno l’avversario che strillando con la bocca deformata dal dolore e dall’energia fu scagliato via. Scivolò di schiena ammaccandosi in più punti la corazza metallica.

“Questa …” biascicò. Si diede la spinta con la coda per metà rotta rimettendosi in piedi. “… quando l’hai imparata?” chiese.

"E' tempo di eliminarti una volta per tutte" ringhiò il principe dei saiyan atterrando.

“Speraci” ringhiò Freezer. Gli occhi gli divennero rossastri, la coda e le ferite gli si rigenerarono. Si videro una decina di scie bluastre seguire l’ordine dei cip sotto. “Ora ci divertiamo” sibilò.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Prompt:  
> ALLIGATOR TRADUZIONE - FOXBORO HOT TUBS

****Freezer return  
  
  


** Bulma scattò in avanti, afferrò Trunks dalle coltri e lo appoggiò al petto. Si voltò e raggiunse l’uscita. Si nascose dietro una roccia e chiuse gli occhi, il sudore le scese lungo il viso. **

** Freezer balzò e cercò ripetutamente di colpire l’avversario con una serie di pugni, schivando i colpi del nemico. **

** “Non devo sperare, devo polverizzarti” ribatté Vegeta. Saltò e diede un calcio al mento del nemico e girò su se stesso. MecaFreezer indietreggiò e gli tirò un colpo di coda. Vegeta rimase in volo, la afferrò sotto la spalla e la strinse facendo cigolare le parti metalliche. Freezer caricò una potente onda rossa con le mani libere. Vegeta ghignò e socchiuse gli occhi. S’ingrossò, lo lasciò andare e si voltò con un gesto fulmineo. S’ingrossò e ghignò. **

** -Maledetto super-scimmione!- gridò Freezer mentalmente. **

** “Final Flash!” gridò Vegeta. Il corpo energetico investì il nemico. Il malvagio sgranò gli occhi che divennero bianchi, il viso gli si allungò e i chip andarono in pezzi fumando. Il suo corpo esplose, le cellule implosero e le parti metalliche si polverizzarono trasformandosi in un fumo grigio. **

** Il principe dei saiyan si voltò e raggiunse la donna. I muscoli erano ricoperti di sudore e le vene era sporgenti. I capelli gli divennero neri, l’aura dorata si spense e le iridi tornarono color ossidiana. **

** “Andiamo donna, la prossima volta ci penseranno due volte prima di toccarti il marmocchio petulante” ringhiò. **


End file.
